The Shinobi Bloodbath War Arc
by luckychi7
Summary: Two Months have passed since Naruto and Sakura rescued Hinata from the clutches of The Elders. Now the Sixth Hokage, and his friends must stand strong in The Fourth Great Ninja War declared by Sasuke Uchiha, and Tobi. A sequel to The Disappearance Arc. (Hiatus due to College (Will be back around thanksgiving break))
1. Two Months Later

**Author's Note: I know a lot of you have been waiting for this story for a long time, but it's finally here. The sequel to The ****Disappearance Arc, The Shinobi Bloodbath War Arc. **

**Chapter 1: **

**Two Months Later **

It's been a couple months since Naruto Uzumaki rescued his comrade Hinata Hyuga. Since his former teammate Sasuke Uchiha declared the Fourth Great Ninja War on Konoha, Sunagakure, and Amegakure. He's been focusing his task on getting his village prepared to go at war against Tobi, the masked man who killed Naruto's parents on the day he was born.

His assistant now girlfriend, Sakura Haruno has kept a stable relationship with him despite the village going into the upcoming war. While she does her job at being a medical ninja, Sakura also spends most nights with her boyfriend to keep him calm from a nightmare about her getting killed by Tobi. At the same time he comforts her because of her fear of losing him in the war. The pink haired kunoichi still vows to always be there for Naruto when it comes to dire situations.

Rin Nohara, the medical ninja who was kidnapped by the mist ninja, has now taken in charge as training beginner medical ninja to prepare themselves for the war. She's also been helping Sakura master new medical ninjutsu that she had learned before her final mission with Kakashi Hatake. Rin has also become like a mother figure to Naruto since she had a strong bond with his parents before they were killed by the Nine Tailed Fox.

Itachi Uchiha, the older brother of Sasuke, has become the leader of The ANBU Black OPS under the approval of The Sixth Hokage. The genius Uchiha also picks the strategic and patient shinobi in the ANBU force to be apart of his team. The former rogue ninja also secretly cooperates with Naruto about tracking down Tobi's hideout.

Hinata Hyuga, the former missing nin, has become a sister figure to Naruto and Sakura ever she was rescued from the late elders. The dark blue haired Hyuga also trains with her sister, Hanabi , and Neji to master ninjutsu that'll prep themselves for the war. Hinata also hopes to learn the true potential of the byakugan from her father, Hiashi Hyuga. She lets Naruto know where her progress currently stands.

The Sixth Hokage ordered all of the shinobi to dismiss their missions due to the upcoming Fourth Great Ninja War. This also includes missions involving his friends. Shikamaru has working with his father to formulate a strategy once the other forces meet on the battlefield. Ino, and her father inoichi are gonna communicate with the all the shinobi on the battlefield to check up on progress. Choji and his mother will provide support as the heavy weapons once the war starts. Kiba and Akamaru will focus their attention on tracking down what kind of things the enemy will have against them. Shino will also provide the same assets as Kiba with the exception of using his insects. Tenten will provide ninja tools for shinobi when they come to in contact with the adversary. Rock Lee and his Taijutsu team will be an asset to take down the enemies that are considered to be in the minor league classes. Finally, Neji Hyuga will protect his cousins, Hinata and Hanabi for the sake of the main branch. These were tasks assigned to them by Naruto Uzumaki, The Sixth Hokage.

At this time, the blonde jinchuriki is sleeping with his black shirt, and blue pajama pants. Sakura is wearing her lime green pajama shirt and pants, plus she uses his right shoulder as a pillow to sleep with a smile on her face. Deep within his mind, Naruto walks through the hallway that lead him to the cage of The Nine Tailed Fox.

He doesn't look pleased, "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"I came to have a conversation with you." The blonde jinchuriki said.

"Don't even bother." an aggravated Kyuubi said, "I know you want me to assist you in the upcoming war, and it's not gonna happen."

Naruto chuckles, "No. that's not the reason why I came here."

The Tailed Beast yells, "Then what is?"

"I don't want you to interfere once the war begins." The blonde jinchuriki explains.

He looks suspicious, "Why is that, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"It's because I'm gonna start relying on my own strength instead of yours." Naruto explains to the tailed beast.

The Kyuubi laughs, "I don't believe that, at some point you will rely on my power like you always have in the past."

Naruto turns his back away from the tailed beast, "We'll see about that."

_Meanwhile at Mountain's Graveyard _

Sasuke is staring at the moon by sitting on top of a boulder. His eyes display the eternal mangekyo sharingan. At the same time, the masked man, Tobi walks outside of the hideout with a new outfit and mask. This comes as a surprise to Sasuke.

"What's with the new getup?" The young Uchiha asks.

Tobi explains, "It's for the upcoming war."

Sasuke understands, "I see, so that's why you were scavenging through the remains of Kirigakure, and Kumogakure over these past few months."

"Exactly." The Masked Man said, "I will show the world what Pain failed to do."

The rogue ninja walks back inside the hideout, "Well, let me know when you're ready to start the war. I want to kill as many of the Konoha shinobi as I can."

Tobi stares at Sasuke walking away with a chuckle, "Spoken like a true avenger."

a voice hisses in the background, "The question is when will we make the first move."

He turns around with a shocked reaction in his eyes, "Kabuto!"

"Relax, I'm here to assist to you." The four eyed shinobi said.

Tobi looks suspicious, "What's your game?"

"To prove my loyalty" Kabuto performs a handsign, "Summoning: Reanimation."

Several coffins shoot up from the ground with the doors falling out. The Masked Man looks amazed by staring at the revived shinobi, "Interesting, I never expected you to have such a fine collection of the dead, Kabuto Yakushi."

_Back at The Hokage Mansion. _

Sakura moans from the tapping sunlight against her face. She blinked. Shut her eyes. Blinked again. She yawns, and manages to open both of her eyes. Sakura looks at her boyfriend with a smile.

She puts her hands around his body, "Wake up, sleepy head."

He moans, and faces her while sleeping.

"Guess, I'll have to do it my way." Sakura presses her lips against his own.

Naruto wraps his arms around her waist, and press his lips against hers with a smile, "Morning, babe."

"Is that all takes to wake you up?" The pink haired kunoichi asks.

Naruto jokes, "Maybe, is that a problem?"

Sakura giggles, "What do you think?"

They smile at one another, and embrace for a second kiss, "Love you, baby."

She moans as they are kissing, "I love you too."

Three minutes later, they break apart from their kiss, "I don't know where, I'd be without you."

"You're so sweet." a blushing Sakura said in his arms.

He smiles back at her, "You going back to your parent's place tonight?"

"Yeah, they'll get a little suspicious if... you know." a worried Sakura said.

"I know." He kisses her again.

two banging sounds hit the door.

Sakura pulls away from their kiss, "Maybe we should stop."

"Good point." The blonde jinchuriki agrees.

The pink haired kunoichi fixes the bed while her boyfriend opens the door. It's their deceased sensei's friend, Rin Nohara.

"What's up, Rin?" Naruto asks.

She looks worried, "Naruto, you need to take a look at this."

He looks curious in a suspicious way, "Alright." Naruto looks back at his girlfriend, "Hey baby, I'll be back."

"Okay." She said with a cheerful attitude.

The young Uzumaki follows Rin to a crowd surrounding something in the shape of a circle. He starts to become a curious with the crowd standing before him. One of villagers see Naruto walking in their direction.

"Everyone, make way for Lord Hokage." He says.

They clear the way for him, and notices two white sheets completely covered in blood. Naruto looks lost upon seeing the sheets covering the bodies.

"Remove the sheets." The Sixth Hokage ordered.

One of them looks surprised, "But, Lord Hokage..."

Naruto interrupts, "I said remove the sheets."

One of the villagers remove the sheets covering the two dead bodies. Minato's son couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno on the ground covered in blood.

* * *

**I know guys, some things are never gonna change, haha. Hope you guys enjoyed this beginning to The Shinobi Bloodbath War Arc, alot of time and effort was put into this after I finished The Disappearance Arc. The next chapter will most likely be up tomorrow, and as always thanks for reading. **


	2. Somber News

**Author's Note: I originally had this whole chapter condensed into one paragraph, but after looking back at it. I decided to stretch it to a whole chapter. **

**Chapter 2:**

**Somber News **

Open eyes. Smile on their face. Bodies cut in half. A pool of blood surrounding what's left of Sakura's parents. This is what Naruto witnesses once the sheets were removed. He stood there with a lifeless look on his face. Everybody looks at the reaction on The Sixth Hokage's face. He still continues to stand there.

"Naruto" says a concerned looking Rin.

The blonde jinchuriki looks away from the sight, "How... How am I gonna tell her?"

Rin gives him a hug, "I understand what you must be going through. Especially since we are about to go into war, but that's the case. Naruto it'll be more painful if you tell her later then letting her know right now."

"I..." There was a hesitant tone in his voice, "I can't... she'll..."

Rin interrupts, "Eventually she is gonna have to know, Naruto. So I suggest you tell her right now before things get messy."

"I.. I'll think about it." The Sixth Hokage walks away from the scene.

One of the villagers yells, "Lord Hokage, what should we do with the corpses?"

"Get them prepared for the funeral tonight." says the blonde jinchuriki, "While I tell their daughter about this."

As he walks away, Naruto thinks back to a time when Sakura introduced her parents to him before they became a couple. Kizashi, Sakura's father, enjoyed having him over because Naruto kinda reminded him of himself when he was young. He was glad to get along with Naruto, which kinda embarrassed him because he was now Hokage. Mebuki, Sakura's mother, teased Sakura about stories when she was a baby. Naruto would get a laugh out of that from her because he'd know how to embarrass her when he has to. In a way, they kinda meant like family to him even though being Hokage takes up most of his time nowadays.

Naruto comes to a stop by the tree where he placed Jiraiya's novel to remember him by. This was after he came back to the village from his conversation with Nagato. Tears flow from his eyes because of what he witnessed just a few minutes ago. Nonetheless, he knows that he can't lie to his girlfriend about this. That she needs to know about her parents who are now dead. Most like murdered since their bodies being cut in half.

a voice calls out, "Naruto."

The Sixth Hokage doesn't react, "What is it, Itachi?"

"I have news regarding to what happened to Sakura's parents." The genius Uchiha reveals to the young Uzumaki.

"Is that true? He asks.

"Everything you need to know" Itachi pulls out a scroll from his cloak, "Is in this scroll."

The blonde jinchuriki takes the scroll, opens, and reads it, "Was there anything else?"

"No. That was all my team and I were able to find." says a calm toned Itachi.

Naruto says, "If you're able to pick up anything else, then let me know."

"Of course." says the genius Uchiha.

The blonde jinchuriki walks back to the Hokage Mansion. Opens the door, and sees his girlfriend with cheerful expression.

"Baby you're back." The pink haired kunoichi runs up to Naruto with a kiss. He doesn't embrace the kiss back, leaving her surprised, "Is everything alright, Naruto?"

Naruto gives her a depressing look, "Sakura, you're not gonna like what I'm gonna say but.-"

She interrupts, "It's alright, you can tell me."

"Your parents, they were covered in blood." The Sixth Hokage said.

The cheerful expression on her face changes, "Wha.. What did you say Naruto?"

"If you think I'm lying then use your jutsu, babe." Naruto suggested.

"Okay." Sakura said.

The pink haired kunoichi places the palm of her left hand on Naruto's forehead. At that moment she begins to see the horrific scene of her parents split in two. Their blood surrounding the bodies. Like a waterfall, tears of sadness run down her face. The arguments she had with her parents about being so rebellious. Hearing them tease her about being Naruto's girl. Sakura embraces her boyfriend in a hug as she cries on the shoulder of his hokage jacket.

"Oh Naruto-" she continues to cry, "I... I'm so lost. Why? Why did they have to..."

He wraps his arm around the back of her head, and waist, "Sakura, it's okay I understand your pain. Remember my parents were also murdered too."

"Baby please help me before I do something stupid." the bubblegum haired girlfriend suggests to her blonde boyfriend.

"Don't worry babe, I'm here for you" Naruto said with a smile, "I always am."

The Sixth Hokage takes his girlfriend to Ichiraku Ramen in order to get her mind off of the horrific image she witnessed in Naruto's mind. She slightly eats her ramen with the same devastating look as before. Teuchi and Ayame try to talk with her, but she doesn't respond to either of them.

Teuchi asks, "Is everything okay, Sakura?"

"It's kind of hard to bring up." The Sixth Hokage answers for her.

Ayame looks curious, "Why is that, Naruto?"

"She found out her parents were murdered this morning." Naruto answered.

Both say, "What!"

The blonde says, "Yeah, I don't wanna bring it up otherwise you know."

"It's understandable." Ayame said.

As she finishes her ramen, Sakura stare blankly into the empty bowl. Still trying to make sense to the matter that her parents aren't alive anymore. The waterfall of sorrow run down her cheeks. Naruto comforts his emotional girlfriend.

Out of the blew, A voice says "I figured you'd be here, Lord Hokage."

Naruto turns around to the shinobi that called him out. Shikamaru Nara, he isn't the only one standing in front of the hokage and his girlfriend. Neji Hyuuga. Rock Lee. Tenten. Hinata Hyuuga. Kiba Inuzuka. Shino Aburame. Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. They are all standing by the son of Shikaku Nara.

"What do you guys want?" The blonde jinchuriki asked.

Shikamaru explains, "We got the news about the incident, and..."

"We thought about visiting our friend." Ino Yamanaka finishes the sentence.

Hinata says, "Rin gave us the news after you left the scene."

"I don't think she wants anybody here except for me." says a hesitated Naruto.

Kiba puts his hand on The Hokage's shoulder, "Bro, she'll be fine. We'll all be here for her right now."

Neji says, "Exactly, Sakura is our comrade. We'll do what we can to help."

A cheerful Choji says, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

An unsure Shino says, "I will do the same thing."

"With the power of youth, We won't rest until Sakura feels better again." Rock Lee said.

Tenten thinks, "Well my question is, what should we do to help her?"

Despite the conversation between Naruto and his friends, The bubblegum haired kunoichi doesn't respond back, or even listen to them as she is still in depression over the murder of her parents. She continues to stare blankly at the empty bowl.

"What did you say?" a shocked blonde jinchuriki said.

"It's Tobi, a couple of intel sources have spotted him in the vicinity." Shikamaru explains.

A suspicious look appears on his face, "If he is here, then there is no doubt that I'm gonna put an end to him."

A concerned Hinata says, "But what if you don't make it out alive."

The young Uzumaki expresses a dark glare at her, "That doesn't matter. I will make sure I killed him even if it means making..."

Suddenly he receives a massive slap on his left cheek. It's from non other than Sakura Haruno herself. She still looks depressed due to the excessive tears that ran down her cheeks, but also displaying a ticked off look at her boyfriend.

"You idiot." an enraged Sakura said as she punches his shoulder.

"Ow" The blonde jinchuriki said, "Baby, I'm..."

She interrupts, "No I'm not let you do something stupid."

"But I..." Naruto tries to talk.

Sakura interrupts him again, "I already lost my parents, Do you honestly think I'm gonna let something happen to you too."

"Did she just..." Lee can't finish his sentence.

Tenten responds back, "I think she did."

Ino laughs at her reaction, "That was kinda quick."

A chuckle is heard from Shikamaru, "Well knowing how Sakura is around Naruto. It doesn't surprise me that something like this would snap her back to her senses."

"He does have a good point." Shino agrees with him.

Sakura shows more rage towards him, "You set this whole thing up didn't you?"

The blonde Uzumaki says, "Yeah I guess you could..."

"I'm leaving." The pink haired kunoichi walks out of Ichiraku Ramen with a disgusted look towards her boyfriend.

The others look surprised by her reaction, "Well Damn."

"I think you should go apologize to her." The blonde Yamanaka suggested to her friend.

Naruto replies back to her, "You've got a good point."

The Sixth Hokage runs towards his girlfriend who's now close to walking into the Hokage Mansion. She turns the doorknob of Naruto's bedroom door, but turns around to the voice of her boyfriend. Sakura gives him the look.

"I don't wanna hear anything." The irritated pink haired kunoichi said.

A concerned Naruto wonders something, "Wait just let me ask you something?"

Sakura rolls her eyes at him "What might that be?".

"How come out of all that depression, all it took was for me to react to Tobi." A clueless Naruto asks his girlfriend.

"Seriously, you're still the same even if you are my boyfriend." Sakura sighs, "But to answer your question. You should know I don't wanna lose you, especially after what happened today."

Naruto explains, "Baby, you know once this war starts. I'm gonna have to fight Tobi eventually."

"Just shut up, you idiot." says an irritated Sakura as she embraces him with a kiss.

Their lips lock for about three minutes straight before Sakura breaks it off. Only because something comes across her mind.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asks.

The pink haired girlfriend gives him a curious look, "Well do you have an idea on the ninja that did this to my parents, baby?"

"I think, I've got an idea." The Sixth Hokage said.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, one thing that interested me in writing this chapter was the pain Sakura had to burden with from loosing her parents and reflecting back to how Naruto lost his parents too. **


	3. Sakura's Vow

**Author's Note: The original idea I had for this chapter was scrapped mainly because it would make no sense to the actual storyline of The Shinobi Bloodbath War Arc. **

**Chapter 3:**

**Sakura's Vow **

Later on that day, a funeral was arranged by The Sixth Hokage, Itachi Uchiha, and Rin Nohara. The cherry blossom girl remained speechless as she stared at what was left of her parents. Might Guy, Shikaku, Inoichi, and Anko gave a speech for the deceased as they were good friends with Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno. Their only daughter Sakura, was comforted by Naruto as he is the only one that means something to her. Their friends are also there to support and help her get back up. Finally it all comes down to the speech by Naruto Uzumaki, The Sixth Hokage.

"I know witnessing this today was completely unexpected" Naruto said, "However we're all heading into war with the rogue ninja Sasuke Uchiha, and the Akatsuki Leader, Tobi. For all we know, Kabuto may have been the one pulling the strings. We don't know, but until then let us pay our respects to Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno for everything they've done."

One villager calls out, "What about the girl? What will be of her existence now that her parents are no longer alive."

"I will let her decide that."Naruto looks over at his girlfriend, "Come on."

Ino shoves her shoulder, "Sakura, he's calling you."

She snaps out of it, "Wait what happened?"

"Naruto is calling you." says Hinata.

"Wait for what?" The pink haired kunoichi asks.

Rock Lee says, "For your living standards, since your parents are you know."

"You better head up there right now." The genius ninja suggested.

She walks up to her lover, and embraces him in a hug with tears running down her eyes again as rain pours down among them. Naruto embraces the hug back, "Don't worry it's fine, I'm here for you."

The cherry blossom let's go of her hug, and looks over at the crowd. back to Naruto, who gives her a nod, then back to the villagers of Konoha. She takes a deep breath.

Sakura announces to them, "I will stay with Lord Hokage, after all he's my boyfriend, and he means alot to me. I don't wanna lose him even in this war. I feel comfort, and protected when I'm around him. I get the love that I was too foolish to even notice when we were still in the academy together. Not this time, I will now stand as The Sixth Hokage's girlfriend. Mom and Dad thank you so much for everything you've done for me."

"Let us not forgot what these brave shinobi have accomplished throughout their lifetime, for their legacy, Sakura Haruno." says The Sixth Hokage watching

Tears run everybodies cheek as they clap for Sakura's speech, along with the final speech from the Sixth Hokage. After that, the villagers returned to their respectful places as the bodies of Kizashi and Mebuki are buried into the ground.

Naruto's girlfriend stares blankly at the headstones of her parents, as he puts his hand on her shoulder, "Sakura, let's go home."

She wipes the final tears from her eyes, "Okay."

Naruto puts his hand around her, as she rests her head against his shoulder. The two lovebirds then walk away from the cemetery, and return to the Hokage Mansion.

_Sometime at Night._

Naruto is sitting in his office, and thinks back to what Sasuke told him at The Elder's Hideout before he left with The Akatsuki Leader, Tobi.

"_I'll see you on the battlefield of The Fourth Great Ninja War"_

He slams his hand against the desk, "I could've done something then, but I let my guard down. Why did I let that bastard get away?" The Sixth Hokage then thinks back to his overprotective girlfriend, "Plus now with Sakura's parents murdered. What kind of a leader am I? Where did I mess up?"

a voice calls out, "Naruto... Naruto."

The blonde jinchuriki glances at the door, and looks around him. He doesn't see anything in the office, "I wonder what that was?"

Somebody knocks on the door twice, "Come in."

Naruto looks at the door knob turning as his girlfriend walks inside with the same depressing look as before, "Baby."

"Sakura, you should be resting. I mean it's close to midnight." The Sixth Hokage suggest to his girlfriend.

She hugs him from behind with a moan, "It feels so lonely, and empty without you."

The Sixth Hokage sighs, "Whatever you say."

Naruto walks into his bedroom with his girlfriend, who switches into her lime green pajamas, while he takes off his jacket, and switches his pants to his blue pajama pants. They stare at each other while laying in bed.

"Hey baby." The cherry blossom girlfriend said.

The blonde asks, "What is it?"

She holds his hand, "There is a small promise I want you to keep."

"Of course babe, you know how I am with keeping promises." Naruto reminded her.

The pink haired kunoichi looks him in the eye, "I want to kill the bastard that murdered my parents. He's bound to appear on the battlefield, so just promise me you'll let me do what I have to do."

"I promise, I'll let you take care of the person that did this to you." says The blonde boyfriend.

She fiddles with his left hand, "Oh, and one more thing."

Naruto sighs, "Go on."

Sakura wraps her arms around him, "I love you."

"I love you too." says Naruto as he wraps his arms around her too.

The two lovebirds close their eyes as their lips lock for the night.

_Meanwhile at Mountain's Graveyard _

Sasuke Uchiha stares at the moon in the sky as he thinks back to something Tobi told him earlier in the day. It has something to do with the upcoming war against the three remaining villages. During this same time, his teammate, Karin appears from the cave, and stands right by him.

"What are you thinking about?" The redhead medical ninja asks.

He walks away from the sight, "It's none of your business."

"Hey!" Karin holds onto her hand, "Sasuke, I can tell something is bothering you. So start talking to me."

An evil laugh bursts from his mouth, "Karin, you have no idea how much fun I'm gonna have killing everybody in this upcoming war."

Karin walks up to him with a kiss, "Sasuke Uchiha. I don't care how much hatred you towards Konoha, but just remember that there is somebody waiting for you after this war comes to an end."

"Do you honestly think I care." says an irritated young Uchiha.

Karin crosse her arms, "Of course I do. Even though your brother was revived, you still continue to ignore the path he took."

"I thought I already told you, His life was more precious than the village. Besides reuniting with Itachi only furthered my hatred towards Konoha, Karin." Sasuke reminded his teammate.

"So what exactly do you have in mind, Sasuke?" The redhead Uzumaki asks.

The young Uchiha stares at the thunder clouds beginning to form, "Starting tomorrow, I will make the first strike on the shinobi alliance."

* * *

**Ever since I started writing this story, it's been great writing each chapter especially with chapters like this that help Naruto and Sakura go through character development. Get ready because things are about to get real once the next chapter begins. That'll be up either tomorrow night or Monday morning, and as always thanks for reading. **


	4. Assemble For War

**Author's Note: ****A lot of ideas were thrown into my head when it came to this particular chapter, but after giving about a couple days. I was happy with what I picked. **

**Chapter 4:**

**Assemble For War **

The Sixth Hokage walks out of the village of Konoha after putting on his hokage jacket. Shinobi and the villagers, Man, woman, and children, are assigned depending on their status as a ninja. Each and every single one of them don the uniform of the Allied Shinobi Forces inclusive of the Konoha flak jacket. Shinobi from Amegakure are inclusive to their own flak jacket while Sunagakure wear a brown flak jacket. Naruto walks up to the peak of the cliff where The Fifth Kazekage, and The Ameikage are standing before him. They turn their attention towards him.

"It's been a while, Naruto." says The Fifth Kazekage.

The blue haired Ameikage smiles, "I see you're looking great as usual."

"Thanks, but..." He looks over at the shinobi, "Are we ready?"

Gaara utters four words, "Ready when you are."

"Shinobi from Konoha, Amegakure, and Sunagakure. It's an honor see all of you standing before The remaining three Kages of The Land of Fire." says The Sixth Hokage, "Some of you are scared, and some of you are determined. Know one thing from me, I have pull through tough times due to my ninja way of never giving up, and never going back on my word. Just because we're about to go into war doesn't mean we should be scared. No I believe this is our time to eliminate the adversary."

Konan takes over for the speech, "As you may know I was originally one of the members of the Akatsuki. They are gonna be a pivotal factor in this war because they are the enemy we will eliminate, along with Sasuke Uchiha. A rogue ninja who has joined forces with them in order to wipe us out."

"And finally it comes down to me, Gaara of the sand. The Fifth Kazekage." says the sand leader, "Knowing that many of you may not return from this war, it's my pleasure to work with all of you as well as The Sixth Hokage and The Ameikage. We will prove ourselves in this fight to the death, and put an end to The Akatsuki's reign of terror."

The crowd of shinobi burst out in a roar of cheers. Excitement. Several scream out to the three Kages for the motivational speech, while others show determination from them. Each Kage jump from the peak to the field where their respective people stand.

"Now it's time we start assigning positions." says The Ameikage.

"Good idea" says The blonde jinchuriki.

The three Kages start assigning positions for the shinobi forces. Everybody in the medical team is reported to stay where they stand, and set up the tents so that way people know where the medical base would be. The intelligence force will be provide as the mind of the army, and their base will be set a hundred kilometers away from the tent. Everybody else will be fighting off against whatever the enemy has planned for them. Once that gets everybody heads towards their respective places to prep themselves.

Gaara walks away as Matsuri wants to talk to him in private about something. Konan talks with the intelligence force on how the set of operation will commence with the base. This leaves the Sixth Hokage looking over all of the shinobi, while thinking about the conversation with the fox, and his future fight with Tobi.

A voice calls out, "Um... Baby."

The blonde turns to his girlfriend, and notices something different about her apart from the shinobi is wearing her skirt instead of pants like the others, "I thought I assigned you to do something."

"Hey you maybe Hokage, but I'm still your girlfriend." The cherry blossom girl said.

Naruto scratches the back of his head, "Well I can't really argue about that."

She touches his cheek, "Look just be careful okay?"

"Don't worry, I will babe." He said pulling her towards him for a kiss.

Sakura breaks their kiss away, "Well I should get going."

"Same here." says the blonde kissing her back before walking up to Gaara and Konan.

He notices Matsuri giving Gaara an emotional hug before she walks away, "Alright let's get moving."

"Wait a second, one of the shinobi is coming this way." says Konan.

The wood style user walks up to them, "If I may Lord Kages, I would be glad to help build the intelligence base with my wood style jutsu."

Naruto expresses a smile on his face, "Sounds like a plan to me."

The three Kages head towards the northwest direction on the other side of the cliff. One hundred kilometers away The wood style user activates his technique in order to create a giant twelve story dome. This is simply because they'll need all the intelligence users as they can. The only person excluded from the list is Shikamaru Nara as he will be busy playing the role of the strategist on the battlefield. His father, Shikaku will play the strategist role in the base to coordinate between Shinobi's fighting strategy with the help of his good friend Inoichi Yamanaka.

Naruto explains to the group, "Everyone let me make one thing clear, I kill The Masked Man. Until then I'll remain on the sidelines."

Inoichi crosses his hand, "What about Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Whenever he shows up, then I'll make my departure from the base. Like I said before I will help observe the battlefield from here to see what exactly goes on." The blonde jinchuriki explains to Ino's father.

_Meanwhile at Mountain's Graveyard_

Tobi is seen staring at the sun in the sky while also sensing a strong presence nearby. At that same time, Sasuke appears from the shadows of the cave, and looks the akatsuki leader in the eye. His team members also appear behind him.

"So have they finally made their move?" asks an irritated Sasuke.

Tobi sighs, "Yes zetsu has informed me that they are all set to assemble."

There's a smirk on his face, "Perfect, now is the part where I start making my move."

"What move." The Masked man said, "I never said anything about sending you out now."

Karin looks lost, "What did you have in mind?"

"I'll introduce you to our other ally." says Tobi turning his attentions toward a shadow figure appearing into the light. It's Kabuto Yakushi."

Sasuke looks surprised by glaring at Kabuto's new appearance, "Now isn't this a surprise, you look exactly like Orochimaru."

Suigetsu begins to shiver by looking at him, "Ugh.. creepy."

Kabuto shows a grin on his face, "Sasuke Uchiha. It's been a long time my friend, but know this I will help you, and Tobi destroy the ninja alliance."

The orange haired young man asks, "You waged war, but there is only six of us here."

Tobi laughs at Jugo's comment, "No Jugo. We also have the millions of zetsu deep underground, and besides Kabuto has a special trick to through the alliance off their edge in This war."

"What the hell might that be?" The dark haired Uchiha asks.

The snake-like rogue ninja performs hand signs, "Summoning Reanimation."

Several coffins shoot up from the ground as the doors fall to the ground. The faces come as a surprise to Team Taka with the exception of Sasuke. He displays an evil grin on his face when looking at the resurrected shinobi.

Tobi looks off into the distance, "Let the Fourth Great Ninja War begin."

* * *

**Yes I know that this was another set up chapter, but it's needed to help progress the story of The Shinobi Bloodbath War Arc. Some of you maybe curious on the shinobi that have been ****resurrected for this war, but don't worry you'll be surprised. The next chapter will be up tomorrow, and as always thanks for reading. **


	5. The First Encounter

**Author's Note: This is probably my first chapter were I didn't have to change alot of the things about the chapter, with the exception of grammar of course. **

**Chapter 5: **

**The First Encounter **

Tents are nearing completion, while the medical ninjas are almost done getting their tools together for any possible casualties in the fourth great ninja war. Sakura, Rin, and Matsuri are the three main leaders of the medical team. Their job is to make sure that they can do the best they can with their medical ninjutsu.

At this point of time, Rin is busy discussing things with the other medical ninjas about their first objective, to best healing potion they can get to save the lives of shinobi. Sakura on the other hand reads a scroll that discusses about a Zetsu's weakness. They are pretty bad at lying their way through, but they can change their appearance to any shinobi on the battlefield. She gives this information to Rin because it'll be a huge advantage for them in the war.

"Thanks Sakura." says a confident Rin.

"Don't mention it." She said.

Matsuri notices the look on her face, "What's wrong, Sakura?"

The cherry blossom girl sighs, "It's nothing. I'm just thinking back to you know."

Rin puts her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "You've gotta keep a clear thought about this. I mean we're about wage war with the akatsuki, thinking about your parents isn't gonna change anything about the situation."

"You've got a point, Rin." The expression on her face changes, "We'll just have to do the best we can in this war. The three of us know Naruto and Gaara will be the on sidelines unless something dangerous comes into the open."

Matsuri nods, "Yeah we're gonna have to make sure that..."

"What is it?" The cherry blossom girl asks.

Rin displays curious look on her face, "Matsuri, what's wrong?"

"I'm sensing a strong amount of chakra on the way." says the brunette ninja.

Suddenly Sakura picks up the same chakra, "I don't know why, but it seems familiar."

_Meanwhile at The Intelligence Base _

The three Kages are sitting at like a board meeting like table, were they are having a conversation about the enemy's whereabouts. Naruto explains to them about Kabuto's ability to bring shinobi from the dead via reanimation ninjutsu. This was due to his previous encounter with a revived Jiraiya.

"So that means most likely we will be fighting ninja that've already died." The redhead sunagakure ninja said.

He nods back, "Yeah, we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

The blue haired Ameikages says, "We should at least let those who are going into battle know what's going on."

"She does have a point, Naruto." says The Fifth Kazekage.

"Fine." Naruto turns his attention to Inoichi, "Would you mind spreading the message about the edo tensei?"

The blonde Yamanaka nods back, "Sure thing."

Shikaku walks up to the Sixth Hokage, "Naruto, we've gotten reports that two shinobi who've been dead for two years have been walking through the forest."

This leaves him curious, "Who were brought back?"

The response Shikamaru's dad gives them leaves a shocking expression on their face. Naruto and Gaara couldn't believe what they had heard from Shikaku Nara. The Kazekage tells him to repeat that a second time.

"Unfortunately both of you aren't mistaken." Shikaku Nara said, "Kabuto Yakushi has to be the one behind all of this."

Naruto thinks about the new situation at hand, while Konan notices the expression his face. She understands what he must be thinking, "What are you gonna do, Naruto Uzumaki?"

He sighs, "We'll see if things get messy, and if so I'll jump into the battlefield to help provide backup."

"Are you gonna handle it alone, or should I join in?" The Kazekage asks.

The blonde looks at his friend, "Depends on the outcome of the battle, Gaara."

_Back at the Medical Base _

The chakra Sakura, and Matsuri pick up becomes stronger by the minute. At this point the older brunette medical ninja recognizes the chakra on the spot, and it leaves her speechless for about a few minutes.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Sakura asks.

Rin continues to remain silent.

"Hello, Rin what's bothering you?" Sakura shoves her shoulder.

The older brunette realizes Sakura is there, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Tell me, you've been speechless for the past five minutes." The cherry blossom girl said, "Obviously something had to surprise you."

Rin sighs, "The chakra that you, and matsuri were sensing earlier, it's gotten stronger."

"What do you mean?" asks the young brunette.

"Basically I've figured out who it, or who they are." Rin explains to them.

Both appear confused, "They!"

"Yes, if anything. I'd like to get to the bottom of this right away." The older brunette said, "One of you can join me, but the other has to take charge of the base while we're gone."

The pink haired kunoichi sighs, "I'll stay behind. Matsuri I think it's best if you..."

Matsuri puts her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "No I think you should go Sakura. There is still a lot I gotta learn about being a leader, and I believe that's what I can learn from this."

"Are you sure?" She asks.

Matsuri smiles, "Of course."

"Alright then it's settle, Sakura come with me, and Matsuri." Rin Nohara said.

The young brunete says, "Yes, Rin."

"Good luck, while we're away." The older brunette said.

Sakura follows Rin outside the medical base, into the field thirty kilometers away. Then she comes to a stop once two shadowy figures appear out of nowhere. The two medical ninja recognize one of the edo tensi shinobi.

One of them say, "It's been a long time Sakura."

The cherry blossom girl displays a astonish expression towards her, "La.. Lady Chiyo!"

"Rin! is that you?" The other Edo tensei ninja asks.

The brunette displays the same look as her student's, "Ka..Kakashi!"

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter compared to the other chapters. However the build up was really what I had a great time with while writing this particular chapter. Yes it's a set up chapter, but it'll only lead to something big coming up very very soon. **


	6. An Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry it's been a while, ****a lot has been going on since summer started. Now I am back to update more frequently with The Shinobi Bloodbath War Arc. **

**Chapter 6: **

**An Unexpected Reunion**

The two konoha medical ninja couldn't believe it. Kakashi Hatake and Lady Chiyo were standing before them as Edo Tensei shinobi. Each of them think back about the past. Sakura and Lady Chiyo remember the time when they defeated Sasori, Chiyo's grandson. Rin and Kakashi remember two important events. The first was Kannabi bridge where Kakashi received his sharingan from Obito Uchiha. The second event was when Kakashi seemingly killed Rin when the ninja from the mist invaded them. None of them could believe what they were seeing.

"Sakura Haruno." The elder from Sunagakure said, "You've changed since our fight with my grandson, Sasori."

The cherry blossom girl responds, "A lot about me has changed since then."

Rin and Kakashi stood there motionless.

"How is this possible?" says a surprised Kakashi, "I thought you were dead."

The brunette medical ninja shaked her head, "No all of that was a genjutsu, Kakashi. I was actually kept hostage inside of a tube for 16 years."

Kakashi realizes, "Wait a second. If you're alive then that means..."

"I'm not so sure about that." Rin interrupted.

"If I had known, maybe I could've done something back then." Kakashi looks over at his old student, "Sakura, how has Naruto been?"

Sakura looks at her old sensei, "Naruto is doing great, and now he is The Sixth Hokage."

"So that hyperactive knucklehead finally made his dream." The copycat ninja smiled.

Suddenly they lose control over themselves, and charges at them. Sakura and Rin get themselves prepared for their individual battles against them.

"Good Luck." They said to one another before locking into a fight.

The brunette medical ninja locks fists with her old teammate. A power struggle rises between the two members of Team Minato due to their strength being identical. Then they replace their fists and clash their kunai with one another instead.

"Kakashi I'm sorry for what happened." Rin said, regrettably.

A struggling copycat ninja says, "Don't blame yourself, Rin. I understand the same pain you felt when we lost Obito and Minato Sensei."

"I should've been the one to die that day." The brunette medical ninja continued with tears running down her face, "It's my fault Obito was killed, if I wasn't captured by the mist maybe I could've saved you from Pain."

Kakashi charges chidori into the palm of his hand, "Just... Look out!"

Rin avoids her teammate's jutsu by jumping in the air. The two shinobi then charge in with each other with their kunai. Same thing happens as before between Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara. Identical strengths.

"Wait a second..." The copycat ninja remembered something else, "Do you still have it?"

The brunette continues to withstand their collision, "Have what?"

"It's the reason why you wanted me to kill you." Kakashi reminded her.

A concerned look appears on her face, "I'm not so sure.."

Meanwhile, Sakura holds off, against Lady Chiyo's puppets, with her healing barrier. It's made of green mystical palm, except it begins to fade away.

"Damn it" The cherry blossom girl forces more chakra, "If this keeps up I'll..."

At that moment the barrier fades away, "It's too late."

Sakura forces the chakra in her fist to the ground, "Cha!"

The ground began to crack surrounding Lady Chiyo. However it wasn't enough to keep her from moving to another spot. Then by force, she attacked her again with the puppets. At that moment, a green chakra ball appears in the palm of her hand.

"Scepter Photon Sphere." She strikes both of the puppets, and they disintegrated.

Chiyo is forced to make hand signs, "Three Jewels Suction Crushing."

Three puppets get into a triangular position, and forces Sakura to get sucked in. The cherry blossom girl tries to resist, but ends up getting drawn into the old woman's jutsu. That's until she disappears as the jutsu disappears.

"Not bad, Sakura." Lady Chiyo smirks as a puppet with two swords stabs the cherry blossom girl from behind, "But not good enough."

The puppet releases it's two blades causing Sakura to cough up blood, "Shit! if I get hit again then it's over."

"Lion Headed Kannon" The old woman yelled forcibly.

A man sized lion's head, with numerous fangs and it's mouth wide open, begins to pierce to the pink haired kunoichi's body. She struggles to get back up on her feet after getting pierced by the puppet's blades.

"Okay this is my last shot." Sakura performs a hand sign as the lion headed kanon begins to pierce her, "Wind Style: Chakra Destruction Slash."

Wind forms around her hand as she cuts the old woman's jutsu in half. At that moment, The hokage's girlfriend gets back on her feet as she collides her kunai with two blades from Lady Chiyo's puppet. Both struggle to overcome the other's strength.

"You're holding on without my assistance from before." says Chiyo.

Sakura puts on a smile while holding off against the puppet's kunai, "A lot has changed since then Lady Chiyo."

Chiyo laughs like a nanny, "Well then, let's hear it, While we are in this collision."

Back to the other fight, Rin's catching her breath from the extensive fighting against her former teammate Kakashi. Her outfit has a couple of cuts from the shoulder sides, while also having blood leak out from the cuts on her cheeks. Kakashi on the other hand reforms again due to him being an edo tensei ninja.

"I... I am not giving up." Says an exhausted Rin

The Copycat is forced to charge in, "Lightning Blade."

At that moment the iris in Rin's eye changes to red with purple ripples surrounding it. This causes her hand to with stand against Kakashi's lightning blade. A satisfaction look appears on Kakashi's face.

"What's going on?" A surprised Rin asks.

Kakashi's forced to activate his sharingan, "Rin... I... Mangekyo Sharingan."

A wormhole opens up, but it doesn't absorb her. Instead it backfires against Kakashi causing him to gain control over his body again. It also leaves his teammate confused.

The brunette says, "What did you just do, Kakashi?"

"My chakra has an unlimited source now, which allowed me to use a new jutsu known as Time Space Control Release."

* * *

**Some things are never gonna change especially the endings to a chapter. I thought it be interesting to take a concept from a character in the show, and flip the effect around. The next chapter will be up some time tomorrow or thursday, and as always thanks for reading. **


	7. Sakura vs Lady Chiyo

**Author's Note: I just wanted to mention that this fight happens while Kakashi explains his jutsu to Rin, but don't worry you will still find out about it in this chapter. **

**Chapter 7:**

**Sakura vs Lady Chiyo **

_At Mountain's Graveyard _

Kabuto looks over at his pieces with an unexpected look on his face. It leaves the snake like rogue ninja wondering about the sudden act by Kakashi Hatake.

"I guess, I underestimate him." He stuck his tongue out, "Of course he isn't a normal Edo Tensei shinobi to begin with, but I still need time before I can summon my trump card."

_Back at the Battlefield _

As their conversation comes to an end, Sakura continues to struggle against Chiyo's puppet as it breaks through her kunai, and slashes her in the stomach with it's own. This causes blood to leak from the open wound on the pink haired medical ninja. The reanimated Sunagakure elder forces her puppet as Sakura covers her wound with her right hand.

"Wha.." She uses, and pants with sweat running down her forehead, "I.. I've gotta keep fighting for Naruto."

"It's shame things have to end this way." says Chiyo, depressingly, as her puppet forces itself to kill the hokage's girlfriend, "Sakura!"

Sakura jumps before the blade pierced her, and puts chakra into her leg as it slams to Lady Chiyo's puppet. This causes the blades to shatter into millions of pieces, but the puppet ends up reforming itself with a new blade to replace the original.

"What the hell?" The pink haired kunoichi said, stunned.

From the distance Kabuto's voice says, _"And now finally." _

Lady Chiyo is forced to combine her puppet with the ones Sakura destroyed. This creates a giant titan like puppet as it's shadows surround them, "Meet my ultimate puppet, Regisis The Sand Guardian."

Sakura raises her eyebrow, "I thought your ultimate puppets were Sasori's parents?"

"No this was a puppet I used during my youth." The old woman said as her chakra threads attached to Regisis; it's eyes glowed red.

She performs hands signs, "Shadow Clone jutsu."

A replica of Sakura appears before her opponent. The reanimated ninja is forced to use Regisis as it gathers sand particles into the palm of it's hand. Sakura and her shadow clone nod at one another before charging into her opponent's ultimate puppet.

"Sand Sphere." Lady Chiyo uses to Regisis to throw sand like orbs at the cherry blossom girl, and her shadow clone.

Her shadow clone yells, "Now!"

"Right!" The original sticks her hand in the center like the clone.

Both yell, "Scepter Photon Blast."

The green chakra orb blasts at Regisis's , but Chiyo uses the chakra threads to get her puppet into a defensive position against Sakura's original jutsu.

"It's gonna take more than that to defeat my puppet." says The old woman, forcefully.

A grin appears on Sakura's face, "You know what to do."

Her shadow clone nods, "Of course."

Lady Chiyo uses her puppet to create stones surrounding by sand, "Sand Meteor Shower."

The clone runs into the jutsu, and disappears from the battlefield. This confuses the reanimated elder sunagakure shinobi, "What did you do?"

Sakura taps her finger on her forehead, "Using knowledge from my shadow clone."

"Sand Destruction Blast!" Chiyo yells as her puppet opens it's mouth, sand forms within the inside as it focuses the attention towards Naruto's girlfriend.

Sakura sticks her hand into the air, as the photon sphere creates a barrier around her. This protects the cherry blossom girl from Regisis's jutsu, but holding up the technique causes blood to leak from her forehead. Her barrier fades away leaving Sakura unprotected once again.

She feels the blood on her forehead, "Okay, now it's time for plan B."

"You better have a good plan to this." The old woman said while still under Kabuto's control, "Giant Sand Sphere."

Sakura uses her hand to gather wind within it combines with her photon sphere, "Wind Style: Scepter Photon Rasengan!"

The pink haired kunoichi charges in with her new jutsu as it clashes against Regisis. A power struggle appears between the two ninjutsu, but within minutes the wind surrounding Sakura absorbs into her jutsu. Thus overpowering against Lady Chiyo's ultimate puppet's jutsu.

"CHA!" she strikes the core of Regisis, "Take this."

a small crack appears on the ultimate puppet thanks to Sakura's destructive ninjutsu. It also comes as a surprise to Lady Chiyo, but she grins at this. However because she is still under Kabuto's control, the old woman uses it's hand to trap the cherry blossom girl.

"Watch out!" Lady Chiyo yells at her comrade.

"Chakra Concentration." The pink haired kunoichi forces chakra into her jutsu, and breaks through the clutches of Regisis. She then directs her move at the peak of her enemy's ultimate sand puppet, "I will end this now."

Her monster strength with Wind Style Scepter Photon Rasengan tears the titan like puppet to several pieces, and she moves away before Chiyo could do anything.

"Damn." The pink haired kunoichi kneels to the ground, "I've already used more than half of my chakra already."

_Out of nowhere, Kabuto's says, "Guess she isn't as worthless as I thought she was." _

"Sakura, you must defeat me now." The old woman said in a demanding tone.

She stands back up with blood flowing down her face from her wide forehead, "Alright I gotta make the last of my chakra count."

"Poison Sand Wave." Lady Chiyo says as a giant wave of sand rushes towards Sakura.

The pink haired medical ninja jump into the air, and claps her hands together, "Wind Style: Violent Wind Bomb."

a controlled Lady Chiyo looks stunned, "What!"

Sakura slightly removes her hand as thousands of wind paper bombs attack the reanimated elder woman from Sunagakure. However one of the chakra threads sends the cherry blossom girl's wind bombs back at her. Lady Chiyo obliterates into millions of pieces, but she slowly reforms. Sakura barely stands on her two feet as blood appears on her shoulders, lower lips to chin, and flak jacket.

"You've gotta try harder." Lady Chiyo yelled.

She gets a slip of paper out from her pocket, "I'm sorry Lady Chiyo." Sakura throws the slip towards Chiyo's forehead causing her to be sealed.

The old woman takes one final look before the seal conceals her, "Don't ever give up that fighting spirit, Sakura. Protect what's precious to you."

Sakura falls to her knees, and coughs out blood. The hokage's girlfriend catches her breath afterwards, and begins to heal herself from the fight. Two shinobi yell her name as they run towards Sakura.

The medical turns to her right. It's her deceased sensei, Kakashi, and mentor, Rin. Her reaction towards Kakashi leaves Sakura curious.

"Kakashi Sensei?"

Rin puts her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Don't worry he's on our side."

The copycat ninja explains to his old student, "Yes I managed to break through edo tensei with Time Space Control Release. It's a jutsu that I was mastering a few days before Pain attacked the village. Incase I was ever in control, my mangekyo sharingan would activate releasing me from being somebody's puppet even if I am brought back as an edo tensei."

She sighs in relief, "So basically you're one of us again."

Kakashi nods.

The brunette medical ninja notices her condition, "Stay there Sakura, while I heal you."

She smiles, "Thanks Rin."

Rin starts to heal Sakura as Kakashi looks at the sky, "So what's next?"

"We head back to base after Rin heals me." says Sakura.

_Meanwhile at The Intelligence Base _

Naruto looks at the table with a thought in his mind. The Kazekage shows the same expression as his blonde friend does. Inoichi gives them the report from the results of the battle between Sakura and Rin against Lady Chiyo and Kakashi.

"I can't say I'm surprised from Kakashi sensei." The blonde jinchuriki smiled.

Gaara sighs, "At least our side has made the first victory."

"Agreed." The Ameikage nods her head.

Inoichi looks shocked, "Are you sure?"

This draws their attention.

"What's the matter?" Konan asks.

The blonde yamanaka says, "Itachi has just reported that three coffins have appeared from ground near the second division."

"Well who did Kabuto revive now?" The Kazekage asks.

Inoichi continues to remain shocked, "Its..."

_Meanwhile by the Second Division_

Itachi is standing amongst an army of allied shinobi behind him. The coffins Inochi mention are present, and open as the three resurrected shinobi remain there.

"Remember don't be hasty." The genius Uchiha holds his hand back, "I will be the one to deal with them."

One of them comes out from the coffin, "Well look at you, Itachi."

"You sure have grown." The second one walks out a few seconds later.

Finally the third shinobi walks in the center of the other two, "Itachi, It's been ages."

Itachi has a grin on his face, "I was gonna say the same thing, Mom, Dad, and Shisui."

* * *

**It's just one major thing after another haha, it was crazy writing this chapter. Plus it was different, and difficult because i never wrote a battle chapter that only involves Sakura, but it was also a great experience to only have her involved for most of the chapter. The next chapter will be up either tomorrow, saturday, or sunday, and as always thanks for reading. **


	8. The Uchiha

**Author's Note: This will probably be one of the shortest chapters I've written in this story arc, and the reason is because the pacing would've made it slow.**

**Chapter 8:**

**The Uchiha **

the three resurrected Uchiha members cross their arms towards Itachi Uchiha. He leaves a grin on his towards them, but notices the fear driven in the eyes of the shinobi that stand behind him.

"Like I said before, there's no need to be hasty." The genius Uchiha reaffirmed to the rest of the second division of the allied shinobi forces.

One of the fodder say, "You heard the man."

Shisui wipes the sweat off his forehead, "How much time has passed since my death?"

"Eleven years."

His father looks surprised, "So it has been a while."

"Sasuke..." says Itachi's mother with a concern, "What about your little brother, our younger son? How is he?"

Itachi tightens the grip in his fist, and looks away from them, "It's hard to explain."

His father asks him, "Itachi let us know what has happened to him?"

The genius Uchiha takes a sigh before talking, "He's a rogue ninja, and has sided with the enemy for this war. That's why you three were brought back."

The resurrected parents couldn't believe what their son said.

"I understand it's hard to believe, but it's the truth. Sasuke is the enemy, and he's planning to destroy Konoha for what happened during the Uchiha Massacre." Itachi reconfirms to his edo tensei parents.

Shisui gets their attention, "It doesn't matter what happened in the past, let's deal with the situation that's happening now."

Sasuke's brother nods, "He's got a point."

His deceased father grunts, "Alright but you better..."

At that moment the three resurrected Uchiha fall under Kabuto's control.

"Everyone stand back." The Uchiha of Konoha gives them a look.

The allied forces do as he says, but Shisui rushes past his old friend. From this point some of the members of the allied forces step forward to handle him. Itachi deals with his, and Sasuke's, edo tensei parents.

"You have to do what you can to stop us." The deceased mother cried.

Itachi looks annoyed, "Tell me something I don't know."

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." His resurrected father yelled.

The genius Uchiha mimics the same jutsu as the father did as the two jutsu collide against one another. However his fire style jutsu pales in comparison to Fugaku Uchiha fire style jutsu. This causes a smokescreen around the battlefield with the exception of his deceased father, who doesn't look impressed.

_Meanwhile deep within Mountain's Graveyard _

The young Uchiha rests his back against the wall, and thinks back to his fight with Itachi. Then he thinks back to the last time saw his older brother before leaving the scene with Tobi and Karin. Suddenly he opens his eyes with an astonished look on his face. Sweat was coming down his forehead as he takes a deep breath before staring at the sky.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" The masked man appears with his teammate, Karin, "It's unlike you to be in this kind of state."

He wipes the sweat off his forehead, "What's going on at the battlefield?"

"I'm not sure,but the chakras I'm sensing are somehow linked to you, Sasuke." The red head Uzumaki explains to him.

Sasuke starts to look suspicious, "You mean by bloodline."

Karin nods, "That's what it appears to be."

"Is there anything else?" The young Uchiha asks, suspiciously.

_Back at the Second Division _

The smoke screen starts to clear, but Fugaku continues to use multiple fireball jutsu against Itachi by force. This causes the smokescreen to stay as he is forced to attack the Uchiha of Konoha.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu." says Mikoto Uchiha sending small fire like comets at her genius son, "Are you okay Itachi?"

A grin appears on Fugaku Uchiha face, "Quit stalling son, we all know you're much better at fighting than this."

He chuckles at his father's response, "Yes that's something we can both agree to."

One of the dragon flames, that Mikoto used, hits Itachi's resurrected father. A couple seconds later, another dragon flame hits his resurrected mother. However because they are edo tensei shinobi, the two resurrected parents are able regenerate.

His father doesn't look impressed, "I should've known."

"Itachi." The resurrected mother continues to look worried.

The smokescreen disappears a red orange like figure surrounds Itachi Uchiha. It displays an appendage on on it's chin reminiscent a pharaoh's false beard. It has a set of two hands, and armor that surrounds the figure resembles a long nose tengu which wears a of magata earrings. The Yata Mirror, a shield immersed within all five nature elements, appears in it's left hand. The right hand holds The Sword of Totsuka, and it's eye appear to be golden. Itachi opens his eyes revealing the mangekyou sharingan.

Itachi looks at them while staring into the figure surrounding him, "It's been awhile since I've had to use this against anyone."

"Susanoo." Mikoto said with a surprised look, "Itachi impressed with your skills."

Fugaku crosses his hands, "It's least expected of him, Tell me something that Itachi couldn't manage to accomplish with our clan's blood line."

"This is the only beginning." Itachi reassures them as he gets his susanoo into position as his resurrected parents activate their own individual sharingan.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, and i thought it would be cool to kinda get a feeling of how Itachi would react to the return of his parents. I also thought it would be a good opertunity to see how they feel about knowing about the current situation with the war. The ****next chapter will be up sometime either tuesday or wednesday, and as always thanks for reading.**


	9. Reminiscence

**Author's Note: A long delay, I know everybody. A family emergency happened the week I was gonna post this chapter, and things got a little outta hand for a while. Luckily it's starting to cool down again, and I'm making it up to you guys by giving you this chapter.**

**Chapter 9:**

**Reminiscence **

In the midst of the battle, Itachi's Susanoo appears before his resurrected parents. Neither of them are afraid, but because they are under Kabuto's control; Fugaku and Mikoto continue to use several of their clan's signature jutsus. However nothing happens to Itachi or the susanoo.

As Itachi moves his hand, so does the susanoo, "Is that really all you could muster?"

"Don't forget what I thought you, never get cocky with your opponent." the edo tensei Uchiha ordered, "Especially if that's your own father."

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you." a calm genius Uchiha said.

His resurrected mother raises an eyebrow, "When did you start cracking jokes?"

"Fire Style Cosmic Lava Spear" Fugaku uses a jutsu to penetrate through his son's susanoo, who blocks it with his own hand, "It's just like before right Itachi."

The genius Uchiha chuckles at his response, "You mean from back then."

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Mikoto yells as her jutsu also lays a mark on her son, who blocks it with his shield. She continues to look annoyed, "Just what are you two talking about at a like this?"

"Don't you remember from back then?" Itachi asks his resurrected mother.

_A couple months before The Uchiha Massacre:_

_The thirteen year old Itachi was concentrating his six shuriken on the targets placed within his general surrounding. Each shuriken makes it's hit, but one barely makes the mark because of his little brother Sasuke._

"_Hew that was close." says a relieved Sasuke. _

_Itachi looked disappointed, "What were you doing?" _

"_Observing how you throw the shuriken at the designated targets." He answered. _

_The genius Uchiha facepalms, "So decide to do so by stepping into the middle of it?" _

_Sasuke scratches his head in embarrassment, "Sorry I didn't know you placed one of your targets right above from me." _

_A voice yells, "Itachi, Sasuke. Dinner is ready."_

"_Coming Mom." The young Sasuke rushes ahead of him._

_Itachi follows his little brother to their house. His father and mother already took their seats. The two Uchiha brothers sat down as their mother filled their plate with delicious blazing noodles. They eat their respective dishes as Sasuke tastes the spiciness within his favorite dinner dish. A couple minutes later his mouth starts to burn as Itachi passes him two glasses of water._

"_Take it easy Sasuke, it's not a race." His mother whacks him on the head. _

_Itachi slurps his string of noodles, "She does have a point." _

"_How has training been, Itachi?" Fugaku asked._

_The young genius Uchiha slurps another string, "I'll show you after dinner." _

"_Of course." His father said, unimpressed._

_Thirty minutes after The Uchiha family finish dinner, Itachi steps out of the house. Fugaku stand across from him. Sasuke and Mikoto sit on the porch as they watch the father and older son of their family. Itachi gets into his stance once his father is ready. _

"_Go for it." His father demanded. _

_Itachi nods, "Of course." _

_The two Uchiha charge at one another with kunai. A collision occurs before Itachi slips into his sharingan. This causes him to the avoid the kunai from hitting his father's, and instead both use fire style jutsu. At that moment several shuriken strike at Fugaku. _

"_Fire Style: Shuriken Detonation." The young Uchiha yells as his shuriken detonate. _

_A young Sasuke appears impressed, "Amazing." _

"_I wouldn't count your father out just yet." Mikoto crosses her arms with a grin. _

_Itachi looks disappointed, "We both know you're better than this." _

_The smokescreen disappears as a ribcage appears around Fugaku. Within a second the ribcage changes into a susanoo. It comes as a surprise to Itachi, his brother, and Mikoto._

_The genius Uchiha doesn't react, "Susanoo."_

"_What is that?" Sasuke asks. _

_MIkoto says, "It's your father's most powerful jutsu." _

"_That was good." His father replied, "It would've worked had I not use this." _

_A grin appears on his face, "I can't say I'm surprised." _

_"Fire Style: Cosmic Lave Spear." The young Uchiha yells as fire comet spear strikes his father's susanoo. _

The resurrected mother remembers, "Looks like the tables have turned."

"Took you long enough." an irritated Fugaku said.

Itachi sighed in annoyance, "I see so that's your motive."

Fugaku's susanoo appears before his older son and resurrected wife. It looks relatively similar to Itachi's except the color is green. The eyes are also red instead of yellow. He is forced to swing his sword toward Itachi.

"Even though you're being controlled." A disappointed Itachi blocks the sword with his own susanoo blade, "You should know that swinging the Susanoo sword at another susanoo is pointless to attempt, Father."

_Back at mountain's Graveyard_

Sasuke places his katana in it's case. Then he gets up on his feet as Karin finishes explaining to him about the current battle between Itachi and his parents.

"...That's pretty much it." The redhead sensory ninja explained.

Tobi crosses his arms, "I think it'll be best for you to stay put."

"I grow impatient of waiting." an irriated Sasuke said.

Tobi looks him in the eye, "Relax it's only a matter of time."

* * *

**I know guys, the endings will keep on coming. Other than there isn't much I have to say about the chapter with the exception of the flashback of course. Next chapter is where things will start getting heated for The Shinobi Bloodbath War Arc, and as always thanks for reading. **


	10. Itachi's Trump Card

**Author's Note: I had a ****great time writing this chapter, but it required a lot of thinking. This was the one chapter so far that I needed to make the Shinobi Bloodbath War Arc flow in the right direction. **

**Chapter 10:**

**Itachi's Trump Card**

_At the Intelligence Base _

Naruto looks at the circle facing three giant circles within the orb. The Kazekage and Ameikage do the same thing until Shikaku Nara walks up to them.

"Shikaku, how are things going with Itachi?" The blonde Uzumaki asks.

He sighs, "Itachi is currently holding off against his parents, and the rest of the second division is focusing on his old friend Shisui Uchiha."

"Eventually time will come for us to appear on the battlefield." The Kazekage was looking closer at the orb, "I mean it's only a matter of time before Kabuto and The Masked Man make their next move on the shinobi alliance."

"All we can do at the moment is have patience." the blue haired Ameikage said.

"_Tobi, what the hell are you planning now?" _Naruto thought to himself.

_Back at the Second Division. _

A clash between the blades of the two Susanoos occur, and their strengths are evenly matched. The genius Uchiha doesn't show any signs of being drained yet. Mikoto uses taijutsu to do a damage to Itachi's Susanoo. The struggle for their older son begins from here because he is trying to defend against both of them.

"You can't fight both of us at once, Itachi." says a controlled Fugaku said.

A controlled smirking Mikoto says, "If only there was another way."

"Apparently there isn't one, mother." The genius Uchiha focuses his attention towards his resurrected parents, "At least at the moment."

Fugaku grins, "Whatever you're planning Itachi it better work."

"Tsukuyomi." Itachi uses his mangekyo sharingan abilities to trap his resurrected parents under his genjutsu.

The other shinobi forces disappear from their site with the exception of Itachi Uchiha and his resurrected parents, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. They seem to have the upper hand by destroying their son's susanoo, until he locks into a battle with kunai against him.

At that moment Itachi begins to cough out a chunk of blood from his mouth. Some of it even leaks out from wounds that his resurrected parents inflicted on him. However a grin appears on Itachi's face as blood drips from his mouth.

"Summoning Jutsu." Itachi opens his red cloak as crows engulf them.

The sky itself turns red as the two parents are surrounded on the battlefield with a bunch of crows covering up the entire place. From there the ribcage of Itachi's susanoo reappears around him for self defense as his father strikes him with his the blade of his own susanoo.

"What!" A shocked reanimated Fugaku said.

The genius son chuckles at his father, "You shouldn't underestimate me, father."

"Wha..." A terrified Mikoto Uchiha said, "What exactly does he think is doing?"

"It's about to time I use my trump card." Itachi said.

Fugaku looks interested, "A trump card?"

The genius son nods, "Yes it's something I've wanted to test out."

Itachi's Susanoo reappears in it's complete form is it strikes the blade at his father's Susanoo who collides with his own. Another power struggle occurs between The resurrected father and his genius older son. While his resurrected mother uses fire style jutsu to hold off against her son's Susanoo.

"Itachi stop repeating the same move set." The reanimate father yelled, "It's pathetic to see you fight like this."

Mikoto says, "We all know the strength between you and your father son, regardless if you have gotten stronger. We're just edo tensei which means we have infinite chakra that will never disappear. There is no weakness in stopping us."

"No!" Itachi yells with a dark glare in his eye, "I will show you exactly what I am capable of doing with my ultimate trump card."

Suddenly a small streak of black flames spreads over Itachi's Susanoo as it's red colors transition to a black flame covered Susanoo. The blade itself also lands onto his reanimated father's Susanoo blade itself, and it the fire jutsu gets resulted in the same outcomes as Fugaku's Susanoo. A confusion sparks between the three of them.

"What's the meaning of this?" The reanimated father yells.

"This isn't looking too good." The reanimated mother said.

Itachi looks them in the eye with a chuckle, "This is my ultimate trump card, mother and father; The Amaterasu Susanoo."

Fugaku and Mikoto move steps away from their son's trump card. Itachi's father breaks the sword that's covered in flames; which reforms itself. Same thing applies with Mikoto who calls off the jutsu she struck at her older son, Itachi. They still can't believe what was standing before the them.

"That's impossible!" a shocked edo tensei Uchiha said, "There is no way that this is happening. As far as I remember, The Amaterasu Susanoo was a myth."

"You thought wrong father. After the Uchiha Massacre took place, I found myself looking through some of the secrets that were kept deep beneath The Uchiha Clan by Izuna Uchiha. The man who was able to take Susanoo to another level when he had his final battle against his older brother Madara Uchiha. That was when he showcased this ancient jutsu amongst everyone, but only he could use it with is visual prowess. Nobody else in the Uchiha clan was able to stumble upon his secret because he kept it in a spot where the two powerful genjutsu combined could unlock it. That was until I used Shisui's eye and my mangekyo sharingan to unlock the door. I learned the secrets of The Amaterasu Susanoo sometime after I joined the Akatsuki." Itachi explains to his resurrected parents.

Fugaku says, "I can't say that I'm not impressed, Itachi. It's something to expect from somebody like you."

"Although there is a price to pay for using this." everything around them shatters as the second division appears behind them. Itachi's Susanoo is still in tact, but the collision between the two still rages on, "Tsukuyomi can no longer be an effect."

_At The Basement of Mountain's Graveyard _

The ground begins to shake around the entire place. Itachi's younger brother is stunned by the unknown natural cause. it forces him and Karin to get back up on their feet.

"What the.." The dark haired Uchiha said in a surprised tone.

The red head Uzumaki says, "What's this massive chakra I'm sensing."

"Karin report to me what's going on there." Sasuke asks.

Her eyes widened, "It's your brother Itachi, his chakra's different from before. It's more darker, but it's also warmer than it was five minutes ago."

Sasuke thinks back to what Tobi said, _"Relax it's only a matter of time."_

He looks back at his teammate, "We gotta get to Suigetsu and Jugo right now."

"Sure, but what do you have in mind, Sasuke?"

His dark eyes switch to the EMS, "We're gonna make our way to the battlefield."

* * *

**A couple of things came mind while writing this chapter, and quite honestly I think it would be cool to see a Susanoo covered in amatarsu flames. Orignally I was gonna give it to Itachi's father, but then I thought to myself that Itachi keeps alot of secrets, and it would be best to showcase one of them. Yes and I know the ending to this chapter is a big tease to you guys, and as always thanks for reading. **


	11. Parting Ways

**Author's Note: First time in a while since I've posted a chapter on the same month that's for sure, but I'll be honest this chapter wasn't really hard to think of once I finished writing the last chapter. **

**Chapter 11: **

**Parting Ways **

_On the Upper Level of Mountain's Graveyard_

Kabuto looks over at his pieces, and looks intrigued with how things have been going at the second division. The snake like rogue ninja observes the tactics playing over at the other divisions of the battlefield. He then stares at the one piece he's been holding in his hand for two to three minutes straight.

"How long are you gonna stare at that?" a voice calls out.

He turns around, and it is Tobi, "Well I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Tobi looks at the second division, "So Itachi managed to pull off his ultimate trump card. It amuses me what surprises he holds in store for everyone."

Kabuto licks his lips, "Eventually your ace will have to make it's move, Tobi."

He walks away, and looks back, "We both know that Kabuto, but still your trump card will be the one thing that'll bring fear upon the shinobi alliance."

"Of course." The snake like rogue ninja said.

Tobi gives Kabuto one final glance, "Don't get too confidant in yourself with this Kabuto Yakushi otherwise you'll loose focus with you're involvement in the war."

The Masked Man uses his teleportation ninjutsu as Kabuto continues to stare back at the piece he is holding in his hand.

_Back to the Second Division _

The shadows of The Amaterasu Susanoo brings fear into Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha's eyes. They witness Itachi colliding his susanoo with his father's susanoo. The Amaterasu Susanoo spreads black flames through Fugaku's susanoo, a large scream wails from it and Itachi's father as well.

"What did you do?" The resurrected father asks.

Itachi grinned contently, "It's one of the effects of my ultimate trump card. You see when a shinobi comes in contact with it, not only does it weaken one jutsu. But it also burns anything within a matter of seconds. You should also know that it's one of the only jutsus that can actually stop the Edo Tensei; I mean you should know that Izuna Uchiha's rival was non other than The second Hokage, Tobirama Senju."

"Do what you can to stop us." His mother asks as she makes a handsign, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu."

"Stop trying to underestimate me." The genius Uchiha said.

A ton of fiery dragon flames strike at Itachi's Susanoo, but nothing happens to the Amaterasu Susanoo. Mikoto becomes completely confused by the legendary Uchiha trump card instead of doing any damage to her son's Susanoo.

"Mom, I thought I told you already." an irritated Itachi swings his sword as it cuts his resurrected father's blade in half.

"Mikoto let him do what he has to do." a forced Fugaku said while being forced to use his Susanoo's shield to defend itself, "Damn it!"

Blood begins to leak through his forehead, shoulders, and a little bit in the stomach. Itachi's eyes also begin to burn as his susanoo begins to react the same way. A reanimate Fugaku and reanimated Mikoto charge toward Itachi. Both parents perform hand signs in order to inflict wounds on their son.

"Itachi please stop us." The resurrected parents begged.

"Burnout." A calm Itachi uses his susanoo's sword pierces his blade into his resurrected mother and father as parts of their body deform. He then throws a black shuriken like magatama as his parents get caught within it, "Yasaka Magatama."

Fugaku and his wife Mikoto Uchiha become engulf in their genius son's technique as three tomoe sharingan appear on Itachi's technique. It takes a couple second before the black orb causes an explosion in the sky along with his resurrected parents.

"We're proud of you, Itachi." A confident Fugaku said.

Mikoto smiled at her son, "Take care of Sasuke."

He nods, "Of course."

The pieces from their Edo Tensei Body begins to regenerate, "Now's your chance before the caster controls us again."

"Yes It's finally time to end this." The genius son stabs Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha in the chest as the the gorb appears concealing the them as his susanoo closes the gorb.

Itachi's trump card then fades away as tears fall from his eyes, but he quickly gets rid of them while looking at himself with the blood he received from this fight. A couple seconds later he coughs blood from his mouth before looking back at the shinobi from the second division against the resurrected Shisui Uchiha.

"You guys have to try harder if you wanna defeat me." Itachi's best friend yelled.

One of them says, "We're trying the best we can."

"You're not trying hard enough." He said forcefully as he uses fire style fireball jutsu.

The genius Uchiha says, "Fire Style Fireball Jutsu."

A collision between the two jutsu cancel each other's out, and is replaced by a temporary smokescreen before the two best friends look each other in the eye.

"So you were able to defeat your parents." a controlled Shisui said with a smile, "I can't that I'm surprised Itachi. It's just one of those things to expect from you."

A grins appears on Itachi's face, "Shisui I wish not fight you, but it's best that I do whatever it takes to stop this war before it gets out of hands."

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder Itachi especially in a battle against me." a struggling Shisui said.

The genius Uchiha nodded, "This is gonna feel really nostalgic."

_At the Intelligence Base_

The blonde Uzumaki sits in his seat as he listens to the conversation between The Kazekage Gaara and The Ameikage Konan. They notice a grin that Inoichi has been keeping for the past ten minutes.

"What is it, Inoichi?" Naruto asks.

The blonde Yamanaka says, "Itachi Uchiha has succeed in defeating his resurrected parents in the second division. The only one left to defeat is his best friend Shisui Uchiha of the Kotoamatsukami."

"Wait a second wasn't Shisui the Uchiha whose genjutsu amongst the other members from the Uchiha Clan?" The blue haired Ameikage asks.

The Hokage nods, "Yes that's true, from what I looked up Shisui's genjutsu is at an even greater level than Itachi's Tsukuyomi."

"Interesting, I wonder how Itachi is gonna manage to pull off against his comrade."

A grin appears on Naruto's face, "I wouldn't underestimate Itachi's skill just yet. He has managed to pull off things in the past prior to this. "

"Damn it! another sighting" A frustrated Inoichi said.

Gaara asks, "What's happened?"

Inoichi doesn't say anything after that. The Hokage, Ameikage, and Kazekage wait patiently for Inoichi to talk. A motionless pause places the sound before his former comrade, Shikaku Nara shoves his shoulders.

Shikaku asks, "Inoichi spill it already."

"Near the canyon where the third division lies." Inoichi stops again.

Naruto yells, "Just say it already."

"It's a long story, but I'll explain what I can remember." Ino's father said.

_At The Medical Base _

Sakura finishes healing a ninja from the alliance, and passes the towels of blood stains to Matsuri, who uses the bucket of water to squeeze the blood out of the towel. The brunette medical ninja from Konoha is sitting in a seat due to a break in her shift. The reanimated Kakashi sits in the chair across from his teammate, and notices the gloomy expression on her face.

"Something wrong, Rin?" He asks.

She sighs,depressingly, "It's just that seeing you again kinda reminds me of the old days. Remember with Minato sensei and Obito."

Kakashi puts his hand on her shoulder. "Like I said before, you can't blame yourself."

"I know, but it was always my fault why Obito had to die, and it's my fault that I got kidnapped by the mist village. Had I reawaken sooner than I could've prevented your own death as well as Minato Sensei's death too."

Kakashi then realizes something, "This chakra, it feels familiar."

"What do you mean?" The brunette asks.

"The ninja from Iwagakure have been brought back to place. The ones who were responsible for Obito's death." He gripped his hand into a fist, "I'm going after them."

Rin holds onto his hand, "I'm coming with you Kakashi."

He looks surprised, "I would love to, but you need to be here to help heal the wounded from the other divisions, Rin. Besides I don't wanna another one of my comrade die again, I've made that mistake twice, and I don't want to make it again."

"No!" an aggravated Rin gets up from her seat, "I've got a personal score to settle with them now that they've been brought back as part of the edo tensei."

* * *

**I had something else planned out for the ending before I got the idea of focusing directly on Rin's character aside from the reunion with Kakashi. Yes while Itachi and Shisui are gonna have their battle, It's a ****creative decision I came up with in order for something big that'll occur later on the Shinobi Bloodbath War Arc. The next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow or saturday, and as always thanks for reading. **


	12. The First Meeting

**Author's Note: It was interesting writing this chapter to the shinobi bloodbath war arc, ****A lot was flowing through my mind during the process of it. **

**Chapter 12: **

**The First Meeting **

Rin gets a couple of ninja tools from a couple of scrolls that Matsuri gives to her. Then the brunette walks outside the camp where her reanimate teammate, Kakashi waits for them to make the move.

"Sakura make sure everything is well while I'm away." The konoha brunette requested.

The pink haired kunoichi nods, "Of course Rin."

"Let's go." A determined Rin said.

The two members of Team Minato head towards the two o'clock direction. However something different shows in Rin's eyes. They looked like they were ready to kill anything, or anyone that was gonna stand in her way. Kakashi senses something bad when he notices this expression on Rin's face.

"Rin I know that look on your face." He said with a worried look.

She doesn't bother to glance back, "Kakashi don't worry about me. This is something I have to do for maintaining my own resolve."

"Look there is no need to blame yourself over Obito's death." The copycat ninja explained, "He sacrificed his life to save ours."

"No!" an aggravated brunette Nohara said, "I told you this before, if I wasn't kidnaped that day. Maybe Obito would still be alive, and maybe I could've protected you from getting killed by that Akatsuki member."

The son of the white fang thinks to himself, _"If only I acted sooner back then, maybe I could've saved both of them that day." _

_20 years ago, On a Rooftop, Konoha _

_Minato watches overview of the village as his students sit down by the steps. The brunette was sitting on the far left, the white haired boy was sitting in the center, and the black spiky haired boy with the goggles sits on the far right. _

"_As you three may know, I am your team leader, Minato Namikaze." The blonde jonin said scratches his head with an embarrassed look, "Now I think I should start talking a little bit about myself. I was once trained by one of three legendary sannin, a teacher whose like a father to me. His name is Jiraiya, and I also have a wonderful wife, her name is Kushina. Don't tell her I say this, but she kinda gets on to me for being an idiot, however it comes to missions I don't joke around. My hobbies are reading as well as spending time with my wife. Now who would like to go next?"_

_Obito raises his hand, "May I?" _

"_Sure." The yellow flash nodded. _

"_My name is Obito Uchiha, and I like to help people even old people. I also like to draw a lot of things. Both of my parents died when I was only five years old, so I live in the orphanage, and my dream is to become the first Hokage from The Uchiha clan." The spiky black haired teen said. _

_The white haired teen says, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't care so much about ridiculous hobbies and dreams. The only thing I follow is the conduct of being a shinobi, those you break the rules are regarded as scum, and I don't intend to be one." _

"_Alright." The blonde Namikaze responded, as he turned towards Rin, "What about you?"_

_The brunette coughs before saying, "My name is Rin Nohara, I like to spend time with my dog, sparky, spend time with my friends and my little sister, Suki. My favorite food to eat is probably homemade enchiladas with a bowl of hot and spicy noodles. Also I never wanna see my friends die for me or because of me, and my dream is to protect the village, it's people, and become the strongest medical ninja on the battlefield."_

"_I see." a smiling Minato said, "Each and every single one of you have completely personalities which is really unique. I also want to say that just because you each are different doesn't mean you can't cooperate, if anything think of each member in the team just like how a family would think of one another." _

"_As family, hmph." The son of the white fang said, "That sounds like a joke." _

_Obito gives him a frustrated look, "At least take his words into consideration, Kakashi."_

"_You make it sound like, you wanna fight me." Kakashi asks. _

"_No that's..." Obito gets interrupted. _

_Kakashi grabs him by the shirt, "Or is the so called inferior Uchiha clan full of weak pathetic pushovers like yourself, Obito." _

_Rin steps in between them, and says, "There's no need to argue here, especially today. All we're doing is just introducing ourselves to the team."_

"_This is gonna be one problem that I'll have to deal with." Minato facepalms at the situation. _

_Kakashi gives Rin the look, "Stay out of this." _

"_No!" The brunette Nohara yells at him, "You two have always been like this since The Academy. We're now genin, and eventually we'll be heading out on our first mission." She looks over at Minato sensei, "I was hoping today ya'll could make_ _amends today."_

_Kakashi says, "Like i said before, this doesn't involve you. It's only between me and that pathetic excuse of a ninja from the Uchiha Clan." _

_Rin tries to talk, "Look just..."_

_Obito interrupts her, "No he's right, Rin. I am a pathetic excuse from the Uchiha Clan. However, I will prove to him, no the whole team exactly what I'm made of, even if it cost me my own life. I will see to it that our team succeeds." _

The words that her teammate left allows tears to flow down through Rin's face. It's a painful moment for her because it actually came true. Obito did sacrifice himself to make their team worth remembering. That's exactly what Kakashi notices when he glances over at his teammate.

He sighs in a worried tone, "Look.. Rin I..."

"Not now, Kakashi." a serious Rin rubs the tears away from her face, "Not now."

The two member from Team Minato find themselves at the end of the forest. Both are standing in the middle of an open field along with two ninja from Iwagakure. The ones involved from the battle of Kannabi Bridge.

"It's them." An aggressive Rin shows a disgusted look towards them.

Kakashi puts his hand on her shoulder, "Rin, don't worry we'll stop them together."

* * *

**During the time when The Disappearance Arc came to an end, I was re-reading Kakashi Gaiden. From there I came up with the idea of incorporating those elements (foreshadowing in this case) and make it something that Rin can go through for character development in this story arc. The next chapter will be up sometime within the next two to three weeks, and as always thanks for reading. **


End file.
